The problems with a burgeoning deer population are well recognized in urban areas. An overabundance of deer creates problems in terms of both safety and cost. The high deer population has caused a number of car-deer collisions, which cost the car owner in terms of repair and society in terms of increased insurance premiums. The cost in landscape damage to homeowners, businesses, and commercial growers is tremendous.
The prior art has proposed a number of solutions to repel deer from areas. Products have been developed that are designed to treat/coat plants with a taste that is undesirable to deer. Other devices have been proposed that spray water at the deer when the deer's presence is sensed. Other devices uses sound or light to scare or repel deer. In many of these devices, some type of sensor is employed to detect the deer's presence. Once the sensor detects the deer, the appropriate action is taken to repel the deer from the targeted area.
The prior art devices are somewhat successful, but they are not foolproof in their deer repellency. For example, foul tasting product sprays are successful as long as the product remains on the plant. After a rain shower, the sprays can be washed off, so that the plants are unprotected from deer. Devices that use sound, light or water also suffer from the fact that the deer can become used to the particular mode of repellency, and its effectiveness erodes over time.
Thus, there is still a need for improved devices and systems to repel animals from areas of concern. The present invention responds to this need with a system that appeals to all five senses of the animal to maximize the repellant and deterrent effect.